dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Energy
Ghost energy, also known as ectoplasmic energy, ecto-energy, or spectral energy, is the energy and essence of which a ghost is made of and the energy source of all ghost powers. Forms of Ecto-Energy Ghost energy is no less real than any other energy, like electricity for example, but is vastly more versatile and useful as it can assume this form and many others. The ghost energy is often portrayed with a wide array of forms and uses. This forms are since the most basic of it such as a plasma ray or in the form of fire, electricity and solid energy. Electric Energy The electric energy is one of the most common variant form of the ecto-energy. Usually a ghost can release or transform his ghost energy in the form of electricity. This can also be done by machinery. Cold Energy The cold energy is one of the most unique forms of ecto-energy, and the power source of cryokinesis. It's generated from the core of a ghost and it can be manipulated the same way normal ghost energy but with different effects. Uses of the Ecto-Energy The spectral energy comes with a wide palette of uses and applications. While the inherent characteristic of the ghost energy is the quintessence of a ghost, meaning that this is their very "life" source of them, it has many other uses if manipulated properly. Energy Projection For instance a basic use of this energy is the so called ghost ray, a power in which the user usually projects their own natural ecto-energy from their own bodies as a defensive method. Weather Manipulation Some ghost can use their ecto-energy to link their emotion to the weather, in order to manipulate it. Reality Manipulation According to the Guys in White, the Reality gauntlet uses spectral energy in order to manipulate reality. Objects and Ghosts with Great Energy Some object like the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire are said to contain great energy that can only be controlled by a ghost of great power and magnitude such as Pariah Dark. Kinds of Ecto-Energy There are two kinds of ecto-energy: a ghost natural ecto-energy, the one from which they are made of and they generate and the man-made ecto-energy used for their anti-ghost weapons. However they both seem to be the same for the Fenton Works' defense system. Physical manifestations Aura coloration The coloration of a user's auras varies from user to user. Colors seen include: Green, pink, and blue. S03e04 Vortex electric aura.png|Vortex emitting an electric aura. S02e01 about to grant Mikey's wish.png|Desiree emitting a pink aura. S03e09 Nocturn in sleep chamber.png|Nocturn emitting a blue aura. S01e11 Ember chanting empowering.png|Ember emitting a green aura. Eye coloration The coloration of a user's eyes varies from user to user. Colors seen include: Green, blue, and red. S02M01 Danny glares at Dash.gif|Danny Fenton's glowing green eyes. S02M02 Dan red eyes 2.png|Dark Danny's glowing red eyes while disguised as Danny Fenton. S02e03 Ember flaming hair reach.gif|Ember McLain's glowing red eyes. S01e17 wouldn't need 15 seconds.png|Vlad Masters' glowing red eyes. S03e06 bundle up.png|Danny Phantom's glowing blue eyes. S03e04 FRY!.png|Blue lightning flickering in Vortex's eyes. Known users All ghosts and half-ghosts possess and exhibit ghost energy, as it is inherent to their physiology. Sightings Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost powers